


Perfect Time

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actual voices, Aftercare, Author Projecting Just A Bit, Begging, Can you tell I got religious trauma?, Chat Voices, Comfort, Crying, Dacryphilia, Doggy Style, Dream doesn' like his chest, Dream is small and Techno is BIG, FTM Dream, Good Mate Techno, Hella Soft Between The Porn, Im In Hell Week And I Need Cuddles, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, No beta we never die, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious imagry as porn, Rut, Scars, Tattoos, Techno is Semi Verbal, Techno's voices, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Whats canon?, Words Cunt and Clit for trans man anatomy, breeding season, dream's hoodie, drool, dubcon, good crying, hcs, porn with fluff, voices, wet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno hates his ruts. He hates how animalistic he gets. How pathetic he feels thrusting into his hand. How no one is safe from his clouded fantasies. Its disgusting.Getting a mate might change his mindset.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 466
Collections: anonymous





	1. That Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship the ccs. Purely fiction. You got an issue with this dont read it. Simple. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I know they might be out of character. I don’t care. 
> 
> This is my comfort fic an I get to choose the character personalities.

Techno grit his teeth, red eyes glaring into the shallow black eyes of the mask before him. 

Kill him.  
He is in YOUR nest.  
Rip him apart.  
Blood for the blood god.  
_DESTROY HIM._  
**Fuck him.**  
**Breed him.**  
**Mate.**

A dangerous growl bubbled up from the hybrid’s throat. The cursed voices in his head whispered insistently, wanting the smaller boy as their mate. 

Fill him.

“Oh shut up Techno. No need for hostility.”

Make him scream your name.

“I’m just here to negotiate some business.”

Breed him until he cries. He smells so good.

Dream smelled like caramel apples and something bittersweet. A scent that almost made Techno drool. He wanted to find the source of that smell and _taste_ it. The metal of his door handle creaked under his tight grip, trying to keep himself steady. Dream sighed and gave an annoyed huff. ”What’s up with you pig brain?” He asked, a tone of brat in his voice.

MAKE HIM YOUR MATE.

The voices screamed in unison. Techno couldn’t fight against the heat anymore. He reached out, gripping Dream’s wrist and tugging him inside the cabin before slamming the door closed. “Techno!” Dream yelped, his mask colliding with Techno’s firm chest. The shock of his action gave Techno enough time to shove Dream’s smaller body against the nearest wall. A gasp tugging from the blond’s chest. The hybrid’s sharp claws slicing the leather strap holding the mask in place, letting it tumble to the ground. 

Dream’s emerald green eyes stared up at him in shock and confusion. “Techno- What are you- ah~” The blond’s words cut off with a gargled moan when Techno grabbed his crotch roughly. The hybrid’s much larger body keeping him pinned to the wall. Techno made a confused snort, his fingers curling in the fabric of Dream’s pants. There wasnt the tell tale bulge Techno was expecting. He glanced up to Dream’s face in question. The green eyed boy’s face was flushed pink and he refused to properly look at Techno. Soft whines and whimpers leaving his flushed lips. 

Look.

Techno dropped to his knees, ignoring the sting. His rough hands yanked down the fabric hiding the mystery of Dream’s crotch. Slippery clear liquid formed strings connecting Dream’s cunt to his boxers, the fabric already stained dark with liquid. A wave of that beautiful smell hit Techno like a truck. 

Taste him. Make him scream.

Dream opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he wanted to say was cut off by Techno lunging forward. Inhaling deeply, Techno pressed his tongue to the wet slit, the wonderfully sweet and savory slick coating his lips. Like a man starved, Techno began to eat out Dream. His large thick tongue licking up all the slick he could before pressing it against the slit even more. Dream was gripping his braids, panting and crying out as he was played with. His smooth pale runner’s legs quaking under the force of pleasure. 

Techno pressed his tongue even more, feeling it finally slip into Dream’s cunt properly. “Techno!” Dream squealed, his voice cracking. The sound only made Techno press his tongue in more. The flavor was so much stronger here, with the wet heat tightening around his tongue. Techno growled out a groan at the thought of this heat around his desperate cock. The sound made Dream sob, vibrations teasing his already hypersensitive clit. “Oh f-fuck Techno. Im- ahh~ gonna cum!” The smaller male sobbed, arching his back to rock his hips against Techno’s eager face. 

Make him say your name.

Techno didn’t argue with the voices. He pulled back a bit, hearing Dream’s disappointed whine. “Say my name.” Techno growled, his voice low and gravelly from his rut. The blond looked down in confusion, his freckled skin blushed red. “What?” Dream asked a tad breathless. Techno gave him a threatening glare before repeating. “Say. My. Name.” He tried. Dream shivered, his rough bitten lips parting in an exhale. “Techno.” He sighed, tongue poking out to lick his dry lips. 

“Louder.” Techno demanded, his rough large hands digging into the pale skin of Dream’s thighs. The speedrunner threw his head back in a moan. “Techno~.” He moaned, voice louder. Techno purred in satisfaction before leaning back in to lick and suck at Dream’s cunt. The american let out a desperate moan, much louder this time. “Techno! Oh fuck please~!” The hybrid sped up, alternating between fucking the blond on his tongue and sucking the sensitive nub of Dream’s clit. 

It didnt take long to drag the smaller runner into orgasm. His legs shaking as he gripped Techno’s hair and ground down desperately. “Techno! Techno! Techno! _TECHNOBLADE!!_ ” He screamed as he came. Sweet clear juices spilling out and down Techno’s chin. The hybrid sucked and licked, wanting to drink down every last drop. It didn’t take long for Dream to get over sensitive, soft pained whines leaving his lips while his whole body shook with the effort to stay upright. 

Take mate to nest.  
Mate weak.  
Protect mate.  
Take care of mate.

Techno slowly stood, his mouth dripping with Dream’s slick. The hybrid wasted no time picking up his new mate. It was easy to pick up the smaller male. Dream yelped at the sudden change of gravity, but eventually relaxed into Techno’s arms. The larger hybrid carried Dream into his bedroom which had been transformed into his den. The bed covered in soft blankets and pillows in a nest like shape. He could tell Dream, his mate, was tired from the ordeal. 

So he was careful as he carried the runner into his nest, finding a comfortable spot and laying Dream down. The lime green hoodie was thankfully long enough to cover Dream’s saliva slick cunt, so Techno didn’t bother trying to change his mate into something else. Dream didnt trying to fight Techno as the hybrid shifted him around and covered him in fluffy soft blankets. A low gentle purr filling the nest as Techno worked. The sound was enough to gently ease Dream into sleep. His eyes closed and chest gently rising and falling with the beat of his heart. 

Mate.  
Mate safe.  
Have mate.

Techno felt his chest fill with bold pride. He had a mate now. A proper mate. The thought made his rut drowned brain fill with happiness. Techno pressed a warm kiss to his mate’s cheek before climbing out of the nest. Now that he had a proper mate, he had to prepare his den for the rest of his rut. Food. Food and lots of water.

His cabin wasn't prepared to host a mate. But now that he had one, Techno had to get stocked up. He had to take care of his mate for the nest two months, and at the moment he could barely feed himself for a week. 

Dont leave mate.  
Stay close to mate.  
Dont go too far away.  
Gather food close by.  
Someone is going to take him.

The voices buzzed ever present in his mind as he set about searching the chests in his cabin for where he might have hidden some food. He agreed with the voices, wanting to stay close to the den and his mate. Even the thought of another person setting hands on Dream made him dent the gold ingot he had picked up while digging through a chest. He droped the metal and sat back with a soft sigh. The small farm he had next to the cabin would be enough to sustain them for a little bit, but he did have to figure out a more stable food source at some point. 

For the moment he was satisfied with what he had. Pulling out some rabbit and some herbs, Techno headed to his kitchen to cook Dream some food. He filled three glass bottles with cool well water and grabbed a few fresh potatoes on his way back into the house. The kitchen filled with the warm scent of cooking stew and roasting potatoes in the oven. Apparently that was enough to wake his mate. Techno's ears flicked at the sound of footsteps and the drag of a blanket on the rough floor. His mate was awake. 

"Techno?" The sleepy voice if Dream asked, stepping into the kitchen. He was wrapped up in a soft blue blanket that dragged a bit. His golden locks were fluffed up and alittle messy from his short sleep. "Are you cooking?" The smaller male asked, taking a seat at the dinning table. Techno made a grunt of agreement, using a big wood spoon to stir the stew that was starting to bubble. He grabbed one of the glass bottles of water and set it on the table by Dream, pushing it closer.

Dream took the bottle and drank, clearly more thirsty than he appeared. The hybrid let out a sof huff of approval before turning back to the food. It was almost ready. His powerful ears picked up the gentle tink of the glass bottle being set down, along with the somewhat shaky sigh that followed soon after. They two stayed in silence as the stew bubbled and the potatoes crackled in the oven. It was peaceful enough that the voices got quiet enough to ignore for a bit. 

The silence was nice. Once the food was ready, Techno plated the still steaming potatoes and poured healthy servings of the stew into hand carved wood bowls he had made last winter. He had to make sure his mate was well fed. It was now his job to take care of his mate. Techno sat down across from Dream, passing the smaller make another bottle of water. Dream muttered a gentle thanks before digging into the food. Techno felt more warmth and pride fill his heart. 

Good.  
Mate happy.  
Mate fed.  
Mate healthy.

The voices purred their approval as Techno dug into his own stew. It was good, even better than what he usually made. Dream kept glancing up as they ate, his emerald eyes looking over every inch of the hybrid. After a moment the piglin looked up, his red eyes locking with Dream’s. He gave a curious huff, as if asking what the blond wanted.

Pink blush dusted Dream’s cheeks and he quickly looked back down at his stew. Techno didn’t look away. “What...um...What happened?” The green eyed runner asked his bowl.Techno raised an eyebrow at him. Then it dawned on him. Dream didn't know about his mating cycle. Shit he just dragged the boy into this.

Keep him.  
He is your mate don’t let him leave.  
Keep him safe.  
_Yours._

Techno twitched his head to clear the voices. “Mate cycle.” He answered voice low and rough. “You’re my mate now.” At that, Dream’s eyes widened and he gripped the wood spoon in his hand. Fear and confusion painted his features. Techno didn’t like that look.

Protect.  
Mate is scared.  
Protect Mate.  
Keep him safe.

The voices shouted at once, filling Techno’s head with noise. He twitched again. “I’ll keep you safe.” He huffed, trying to keep himself as calm as possible. He didn’t want to frighten his mate. Techno knew he was scary and threatening to look at. And he wanted Dream to feel safe.

Dream let out a shaky breath, the blanket slipping from his shoulders. But looking into the hybrid’s eyes made him relax. “Your mate?” He asked, voice thick with doubt. Techno nodded, shifting a little in his seat. More silence, this time tense and still. Dream let out another sigh and pushed his chair back, grabbing the blanket again. “I think I can be ok with that. Are you...um ok with..you know..me?” His tone was fearful as he spoke. Techno tilted his head.

What is he talking about?

Dream looked away. “Um my...you know.” His cheeks burned darker as he spoke, clearly embarrassed. Techno frowned, wanting to find the source of his mate’s discomfort. The speedrunner waved his hand near his thighs, still hidden behind the hoodie. Then it clicked. Techno huffed. “I dont mind. My mate is perfect.” He answered, standing from the table as well. The relief was clear on Dream’s face. He welcomed the embrace when Techno came close. The hybrid’s warmth seeping into him and making him go weak.

Dream rested his head on Techno’s chest hearing his steady heartbeat. It was calming. He might just be ok with this.


	2. Mating Claim

Techno kept Dream in his arms for a little while longer before starting to clean up from their meal. The speed runner watched with warm green eyes, perched on the countertop and wrapped up. He didn’t offer to help, and the hybrid didn’t ask. The domestic warmth was enough for both of them in that moment. Once the kitchen was clean and the sun had started to set, Techno took Dream’s hand and led him back to the nest in his room. 

Golden streams of sunlight filtered in through the windows, painting everything in its light. The hybrid guided Dream towards the nest, his large rough hands gentle and caring as they ran over pale skin. Dream’s slimmer form folding perfectly against Techno’s chest. His head resting right above the piglin’s heart, hearing its steady rhythmic beat. The hybrid couldn’t help but adore the way the setting sunlight made Dream look royal, almost god like. 

Those captivating eyes finding his and making his breath stutter. His mate was beautiful. Techno brushed back a strand of spun gold hair, his hand naturally cupping a freckled cheek. Dream leaned into the touch, his eyelids fluttering. The look made another rut filled wave of heat fill Techno’s veins like liquid gold. He barely suppressed the pleased hum that vibrated through his chest. 

He is beautiful.  
Perfect mate.  
Yours.  
Claim him properly.  
Make him yours.  
Your beautiful mate.

The voices sung with praise, words Techno wished to drown his mate in. Words he wanted to whisper like a prayer as he worshiped the perfect man in his arms. Dream smiled at the lovestruck expression on the hybrid’s face. He shifted in Techno’s arms, slender legs wrapping around broad hips. Dream’s caramel sweet scent thick and warm as actual caramel. Then his soft lips were on Techno’s and the hybrid was gone. His arms circled Dream’s own hips, pulling his mate close as they kissed in the brilliant light. Setting pink mixing with gold as the two pressed closer. Feelings too large for their bodies bubbling over and into the kiss, leaving them breathless and full of life. 

Dream rested his forehead against Techno’s as he struggled to catch his breath. The golden light dimming as the sun dipped below the horizon line. But the man on his lap still radiated light, despite the oncoming dark. Techno couldnt stop himself from leaning close, pressing kisses against the smooth warmth of Dream’s neck. His lips rough but kisses soft as he drank in the small gasps and whimpers of his mate. Dream’s arms wrapped around the hybrid’s shoulders, fingertips gripping the strong shoulders to ground himself as he tilted his head back. Techno took advantage of the new space, sprinkling his affection everywhere he could reach. 

Eventually that wasn’t enough. He wanted to see more of his mate. He wanted to kiss ever last inch of pale skin and watch his mate melt beneath him. Huffing softly, the hybrid nuzzled himself under Dream’s chin one last time before gently starting to move them. Dream was pliant and willing, laying back on the mass of blankets. His characteristic lime green hoodie rising up his thighs, revealing more smooth skin. Techno pressed himself between his mate’s thighs, leaning in to kiss him more. His own battle strengthened arms caging Dream in protectively. 

Need him.  
Need mate now.  
Need to taste him.  
So warm.  
Beautiful mate.  
Breed.

Techno let his tongue slip out, tracing his mate's bottom lip. Obediently Dream's lips parted and he let the hybrid explore deeper. Techno pressed himself closer, letting the kiss deepen. Dream tasted sweet, almost like candy, with a hint of a smoky savory flavor from their meal. It was addicting. Techno's mind spun as he tried to focus, but it was hard to do so. Dream's lips were intoxicating. Desperate to taste more, Techno pressed deeper, feeling his mate's hips buck against his own in a desperate plea for friction. Pulling away with a gasp, Techno looked down at his mate, eyes wild and hungry with his rut.

Dream shivered at the sight, letting his thighs spread wider in desperation. With his hybrid senses, Techno could smell the tangy sweet musk that drew him in not hours before. His red eyes trailed down Dream's body, taking in the way his mate lay out in his nest like the most delicate and delicious meal he had ever seen. "Please Techno." Dream whimpered, voice quiet and soft. The sound cut the last string holding the blood god together. His claws fubled and tore as he yanked off his own clothes. 

The regal fabric fell away to reveal the scar and burn covered pink skin beneath. Years of battles and wars etched into his skin and muscles, all the way down to his bones. Dream's voice caught as more was revealed. Snaking black lines slipping under and around scars to paint a picture of the hybrid's history. The tattoos covering his chest and wrapping around his sides to presumably continue along his back. Piglin ruins etched in careful detail along sweeping lines that painted a world Dream had never seen. It took all he could to turn his jeweled eyes up. Ruby locking with Emerald. Fields with fire. Human with hybrid.

Dream's hands reached up, his digits looking small and delicate in comparison to the broad and wide frame of his now mate. The pink skin was hot to the touch, burning with the lava pools of Techno's home world. That warmth sank deep into Dream's soul. And blood gods above did he want to feel more. His own heat bubbled in his gut as he reached for the soft fabric of Techno's pants, helping the hybrid slip out of them. That heat was cut through with the sharp blade of panic as Dream felt the hem of his hoodie start to rise. "K-Keep it on." He stuttered out, feeling Techno's hands pause. "Please." The hands retreated, leaving the lime fabric where it was. Dream couldn't help the gentle sigh that escaped his kiss pink lips.

Techno didn't seem to mind that slight snag, already kicking his pants out of the nest and _oh_. Dream swallowed the drool that threatened to spill as he locked eyes with his mate's dick. _Techno was big._ Like _really big_. Dream swallowed again, his cunt tightening at the thought of it going in him. _All the way, in him._ The hybrid noticed this slight hesitation. His large hands rubbing gentle circles in Dream's hips. "I wont hurt you." He whispered, leaning in to nuzzle under Dream's chin and give him a few more kisses on his neck. The reassurance and soothing touch helped to make Dream relax. He trusted Techno with this.

The hybrid shifted so he was over his mate, leaning on his arm and knees to make sure he didn't put too much weight on Dream's smaller frame. His free hand going down to tease Dream's already dripping wet cunt. The rough pads of his fingers making Dream shiver and grip the sleeves of his hoodie. Techno nuzzled his neck as he worked, letting out soft huffs and snorts as he worked to ease the tension Drema still held.

The hybrid knew he was big, in more ways than one. He had to be careful and gentle when handling his mate. He didn't want to hurt Dream in any way. So he took his time, fingers rubbing gentle shapes into the slick folds. He muttered and huffed soft praises in piglin, despite knowing Dream couldn't understand them. After he was sure his fingers were slick enough he began the slow and careful process of working Dream open. 

"Good boy." Techno purred, pressing another kiss to his mate's neck before letting the pad of his finger press in. His mate melted at the praise, the words distracting him from the initial burn. Soft panting left Dream's lips as he tried to relax and let Techno work. His hips softly rocking down on Techno's hand, desperate for the friction he knew was there. Techno nuzzled him gently, huffing at him in a sign to hold still. His finger starting to press in little by little, Dream's body starting to welcome him in.

The two mates lay like that for what felt like a lifetime. Techno's fingers gently working Dream open while he whispered praises in his native tongue between gentle kisses to Dream's skin. And soon the runner's legs were shaking as he held onto the hybrid. Gasps and small moans slipping out between the wet squelshes of Techno's three fingers thrusting into his cunt. Slick dripped from between his legs, making his cheeks blush and heartbeat raise. "Please. Techno please. Im ready. I want it. Please please." He babbled, hips stuttering in an attempt to fuck himself down on Techno's fingers. Dream needed more than this slow pace.

Techno huffed softly, giving him one more kiss before letting his fingers slip out. Dream's cunt tightened down around nothing, a whine slipping from his lips at the emptiness. The hybrid pulled away to sit up, rubbing the slick from his fingers over his hardened cock. Dream let out a soft moan, at the sight. He wanted it. He wanted it now. He needed Techno to fuck him. Thankfully his mate got the message. His large hands wrapped around Dream's thighs, pressing them up to his mate's chest, revealing more of his flushed and dripping cunt. Trying to hold himself back, Techno gently pressed the thick tip against Dream's hole. 

Before he moved, Techno gave Dream one last look. "Are you ok?" He asked, tone warm and caring behind the roughness. Dream took a deep breath and nodded, he knew there was no going back after this. Grunting softly, Techno let his hips shift forward, burying the first few inches into Dream's willing cunt. A gut deep moan bubbled up from between Dream's lips, his head thrown back in ecstasy at the sensation of being stretched and filled so well. It was already so much and Techno was no way near all the way in.

The hybrid didn't stop his movements, his cock slipping in deeper and deeper into his mate's tight wet heat. It was better than he could ever imagine. His instincts rearing their head as Techno pressed even more in. His own sounds filling their nest.

Breed him.  
Make him scream your name.  
Fuck him.  
Fuck him.  
Fuck him.  
Breed your mate.  
Make him yours.  
Fill him with your seed.  
Make him cry.  
Keep him full.  
Faster.  
Go faster.  
Fuck him.  
Breed him.  
**_FUCK HIM_**

Techno grit his teeth against the voices. No. He had to go slow. Dream was fragile. He didn't want to hurt his mate. The hybrid was so distracted in his thoughts he barely registered the press of his hips against Dream's. But he did notice the sharp tang of blood. _Dream's blood._ Techno snapped at his voices to shut up as his attention turned back to his mate. Brilliant crimson spilled from Dream's lip, where he had bit too hard. Soft gasping sobs wracked through his mate. Tears trailing down his pink cheeks. Panic stabbed Techno in the heart. What happened? Had he hurt his mate?

Dream must have seen his expression. His mate shook his head, trying to speak between the sobs. "So good. So full. Want it. Want you. Please. I need it. Technoblade please. Fuck me please oh~ I need more. So full." He forced out, voice cracking and whining. Techno's body reacted before he could stop it, grinding himself deeper into his mate. Dream cried out, hands gripping the blankets beneath him as his eyelids fluttered with pleasure.

Techno started a somethat slow pace to start, still letting Dream get use to his size. More pleasure filled tears streamed down Dream's cheeks as he arched his back. Each thrust making his eyes roll back and his mind go a little hazy from the pleasure. It was all so much, and yet not enough. He had never felt this full and hot, but at the same time he wanted more of it. More of this mindless pleasure that made him see white and beg out Techno's name like a prayer to his god. His cried out worship echoing in his ears. "More please! Fuck more! Techno! Techno please!" He screamed, head tossed back and eyes closed tight against the onslaught of sensory inputs.

His begs awoke something hidden deep in Techno's rut drunk brain. He had to breed his mate, keep him filled and fucked deep. He pressed his body forward, folding Dream nearly in half as his thrusts began to quicken. More animalistic grunts leaving the hybrid as his pace became sloppy and desperate. His rut starting to completely fog his mind as he fucked Dream harder into the mating press. It was the relief he had always been chasing but never close to. His need to breed, to take, to claim, overwhelming every sense he had.

The nest overflowed with their passion, voices thick in their own slice of heaven. Two gods as one. Connected in more that just the physical, the raw energy and power behind each of their horse cries making the room feel as if it were shaking. Perhaps it was, but neither god could tell. They were too closely intertwined, in heat, in slick, and in soul. It was all too much and yet not enough. A build so tight and hot Dream felt as if he were about to melt from the inside. 

Techno's pace got even sloppier as the two approached the cliff. It was so close, both could feel that bubbling magma right beneath their skin. A rough hand found Dream's clutching him firmly as the two soared to the edge. And then they were flying. Dream saw hot white light burn behind his eyelids as his body tightened around the hybrid's. A rough growl pulling from deep in Techno's chest as he gave the final thrust, painting Dream's insides that same hot white.

Everything was still and quiet. Soft gasps of breath rose from the mates, their bodies still pressed together. They had made the jump, and they did it hand in hand. Techno exhaled heavily and relaxed, letting his forehead rest against Dream's shoulder, trying to keep his weight off his mate as he struggled to gain back control of his body. And for once, the voices were completely silent. It was peaceful.

That was until Dream's free hand lightly smacked Techno on the shoulder. "Hot." He grumbled, weakly pushing at the hybrid to try and get him off. Getting the message, Techno forced himself to sit back up, still connected at the hips to his mate. He had to clear up and care for his mate now. The piglin was careful and gentle as he pulled himself free, trying not to shiver at the sight of his cum leaking out of Dream's fucked out cunt. Instead he carefully wiped up what he could before picking the runner up in his arms.

Dream was too tried to protest. He wrapped his pale arms around Techno's neck and leaned into the Piglin's chest. The two headed for Techno's bathroom, specifically the large metal tub that sat near the wall. Techno set Dream on the counter while he started up the water, picking a lukewarm temperature to help cool them off a bit. Dream made a huffy little noise that immediately caught Techno's attention. The hybrid turned to look over at his mate in curiosity.

The runner had the collar of his hoodie pulled up over his nose, looking down at the lime green fabric. It was clear he was hesitant about taking it off. Techno tilted his head before getting the message. "I won't look." He said softly, voice less rough than before. To prove his point, Techno turned around and slipped into the bath, keeping his eyes closed firmly. Even pressing a hand over his eyes as he felt the water rise up around him. Dream let out a shaky exhale and there was the soft thud of him jumping off the counter. Then the gentle rustle of fabric. Techno could feel his mate grip his shoulder as he climbed into the tub. There was a bit of shifting as Dream got situated with his back to the piglin. 

"You can open your eyes now." Dream said softly. The hybrid did so, seeing the smooth pale expanse of Dream's back, dangerously fast and strong muscles hidden behind the softness. Techno gave an appreciative hum before shutting off the water, leaving the two in mostly silence. It was nice, just being able to relax and collect their breaths. Techno reached for the soap resting on the edge, his eyes kept away from Dream respectfully. He cared about Dream, and despite the desperate urge to explore every inch of his mate's body, if Dream didn't want him to see something, he wouldn't look. 

The piglin was gentle and careful as he rubbed the bar of soap all over Dream's smooth skin. The bathroom filling with the sweet scent of honey and spice. And some small part of his brain chirped at his scent mixing with Dream's. He was careful to get every spot he was allowed, before his hand slipped down below the water. It was important he kept his mate clean and healthy, so Techno let Dream lean back on him as he cleaned the cun from Dream's cunt gently with his fingertips. Basking in the gentle gasps and little oversensitive whimpers Dream made.

All too soon the two were clean and the water had started to go an uncomfortable cold that neither liked. Techno got out first, wrapping a towel around his waist, before helping Dream out with his eyes closed once more. "Dry." He huffed to his mate, leaving the bathroom to return to the kitchen. The piglin grabbed the last water bottle and a small package of cookies he had baked, before heading back to their nest. Dream had gotten back into his hoodie, the soft fabric covering up his dewy skin. His golden curls dark and flat with water.

Seeing Techno return, Dream brightened up a little. Techno smiled softly, offering his mate the water and treat. "Thank you." The runner hummed softly, leaning back to unwrap the cookies first. While he ate, Techno headed to his wardrobe chest to graba a change of clothes. He slipped into a pair of loose fitting pants and a soft shirt. Something comfortable he could sleep in. When he was don't, he climbed into the nest next to his mate, who was licking the sticky sugar from the cookies off his fingers. Techno made sure Dream drank all of the water before finally allowing them to cuddle up together.

Dream rested his head on Techno's chest, his slimmer frame pressed up against the hybrid's side. Techno's arm wrapped around him protectively. The two lay like that, basking in the comfort of the other. Dream let out a soft sigh as he finally let sleep over take him once more. His mate taking his time to drift off. Content to just run his fingertips in small shapes along Dream's hip and thigh. But soon sleep claimed him too, pulling him deep into a peaceful sleep, for the first time in what felt like years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello _everyone_. Nice to see yall.


End file.
